The Pickwick Papers
The Posthumous Papers of the Pickwick Club, auch bekannt unter der Kurzbezeichnung The Pickwick Papers (Titel der deutschen Übersetzung:' Die Pickwickier') war der erste Roman von Charles Dickens . Hintergrund Dickens, damals 23 Jahre alt, war durch die Veröffentlichung der Sketches by Boz einer breiteren Öffentlichkeit bekannt geworden. Er zog damit auch die Aufmerksamkeit der Londoner Verleger Chapman & Hall auf sich. Diese planten, eine Folge von Graphiken des Zeichners Robert Seymour als "cockney sporting plates" herauszubringen. Dickens' Aufgabe war es ursprünglich, erläuternde Texte zu den Zeichnungen zu erstellen und sie zu einer Bilder-Geschichte zu vereinen, wie sie damals in Mode waren. Die Geschichte sollte von einem Club handeln, dessen Mitglieder zum Jagen und Angeln aufs Land geschickt werden sollten. Dabei sollte sich ein Mißgeschick an das andere reihen; Gewehre sollten unbeabsichtigt losgehen, Angelhaken sich in Hüten und Hosen festhaken usw.. Robert Seymour hatte die Zeichnungen für zwei Folgen fertiggestellt, beging dann aber Selbstmord. Die dritte Folge wurde von Robert Buss illustriert, jedoch fanden die Zeichnungen bei Dickens keinen Gefallen, weshalb die übrigen Folgen dann mit Zeichnungen von "Phiz " (Hablot Knight Browne) versehen wurden. Es gelang Dickens in der Folgezeit, das Verhältnis von Bildern und Text umzukehren und dem Text die primäre Bedeutung zukommen zu lassen, so dass die Zeichnungen diesen nur noch zu bebildern hatten. Inhalt Die einzelnen Kapitel des Buches, die zunächst als Folgen einer Fortsetzungsgeschichte erschienen, stehen in nur losem Zusammenhang. Als Zeit der Handlung werden im Roman die Jahre 1927 bis 1828 angegeben, es gibt jedoch Anachronismen. Man beachte, dass der Autor des Werkes, Charles Dickens, und der Erzähler nicht identisch ist, vielmehr wird dieser durch den Autor fingiert, er ist eine Romanfigur der Rahmenhandlung, wie das in der Literatur der damaligen Zeit häufig der Fall war. Der Erzähler, der anonym bleibt, stellt sich vor als der Herausgeber der Sitzungsberichte des Pickwick-Klubs. In schwülstigen Worten und übertriebenen Fomulierungen, die selbst "pickwickisch" sind, erklärt er, er habe einen Auszug aus diesen Berichten "mit gewissenhafter Sorgfalt, unermüdlicher Beharrlichkeit und feiner Unterscheidungsgabe die ihm anvertrauten zahlreichen und verschiedenartigen Dokumente" durchforscht.auf Seite 1 des Buches, hier nach der Übersetzung von Gustav Meyrink, Die Pickwickier, neu herausgegeben als Taschenbuch im S. Fischer Verlag, Frankfurt am Main 2012 Hauptfigur des Romans ist Samuel Pickwick, ein wohlhabender und freundlicher älterer Gentleman, Gründer und Präsident des Pickwick Clubs. Als Privatgelehrter, der merkwürdige und kuriose Erscheinungen des menschlichen Lebens erforscht, möchte er seine Forschungen in räumlicher Hinsicht ausdehnen. Er schlägt daher seinem Club vor, Forschungsreisen in die weitere Umgebung von London zu unternehmen. Zu diesem Zweck soll eine Expedition aufbrechen, zu der er selbst sowie drei andere Clubmitglieder, nämlich Nathaniel Winkle, Augustus Snodgrass und Tracy Tupman gehören. Die Forschungsreisenden sollen dann die Ergebnisse ihrer Forschungen in Berichten niederschreiben, die sie den übrigen Clubmitgliedern zukommen lassen sollen. Die Reisen durch englische Landschaften mit der Kutsche sind das Hauptthema des Romans. Die genauen Beschreibungen englischer Posthaltereien (coaching inns) der damaligen Zeit gelten als wertvolle historische Dokumente.Mark Womald, Einführung zu The Pickwick Papers von Charles Dickens, Penguin, London 2003 Beschreibung der Handlung Im Folgenden wird die Handlung des Romans anhand der einzelnen Kapitel gegeben, wobei zunächst die einleitende Kapitelbeschreibung des Autors (in der Übersetzung von Gustav Meyrink) zitiert wird, danach eine eigene Zusammenfassung des Inhalts des jeweiligen Kapitels. # Kapitel: Die Pickwickier Der (seinerseits vom Autor C. D. fingierte, s.o.) Erzähler erwähnt, dass er seine Kenntnisse über "den unsterblichen Pickwick" (und seine künftigen Reisegefährten) aus den Sitzungsberichten des Pickwick-Klubs entnommen hat. Den Berichten zufolge wird in der Sitzung vom 12. Mai 1817 die Gründung der korrespondierenden Gesellschaft des Pickwick-Klubs beschlossen. Mitglieder dieser Gesellschaft sind Samuel Pickwick, Tracy Tupman, Augustus Snodgrass und Nathaniel Winkle. Diese vier Klub-Mitglieder sollen Reisen unternehmen und dabei Land und Leute erforschen, die Ergebnisse ihrer Forschungen sollen sie an den Pickwick-Klub (der seinen Sitz in London hat) übersenden. Der Erzähler, der offenbar nicht selbst Klubmitglied war und somit keine eigenen Beobachtungen mitteilen kann (gegen Ende des Romans erzählt er allerdings Dinge, die er nicht aus den Sitzungsberichten desKlubs wissen kann, er wird zum auktorialen Erzähler, der nur so tut, als wisse er manches nicht) zitiert seinerseits den Schriftführer des Klubs, der den Klub-Präsidenten (und die Hauptfigur des Romans) Samuel Pickwick wie folgt beschreibt: "Ein unbefangener Beobachter ... würde vielleicht nichts Außerordentliches in der Glatze und den großen runden Brillengläsern gesehen haben", "für solche aber, die wußten daß unter dieser hohen Stirn Pickwicks gigantisches Gehirn arbeitete und dass die strahlenden Augen Pickwicks hinter jenen Gläsern funkelten", habe "der Anblick ein hohes Interesse geboten." Diese schwülstigen hohlen Phrasen sind ihrerseits im typischen Pickwick-Stil gehalten. In diesem Stil geht es weiterl 2. Kapitel Die Reise des ersten Tages und die Abenteuer des ersten Abends nebst ihren Folgen Pickwick will eine Kutsche mieten und unterhält sich mit einem Kutscher über dessen Pferd. Der Kutscher behauptet, das Pferd sei über vierzig Jahre alt und könne nur noch angeschirrt stehen. P. ist beeindruckt und macht sich umfangreiche Notizen. (Er will dem Klub darüber berichten, dass es Pferde gibt, die auch unter sehr ungünstigen Umständen noch zäh ihre Leistung erbringen) Dadurch erweckt er das Misstrauen des Kutschers, der ihn für einen Spitzel hält. Man fährt zum Gasthaus Golden Cross, wo Pickwicks Freunde Winkle, Snodgrass und Tupman schon auf ihn warten. Anstatt das Fahrgeld zu kassieren, fordert der Kutscher Pickwick zu einem Boxkampf heraus; notfalls will er gegen alle vier Pickwickier gleichzeitig kämpfen. Er teilt auch schon mal Boxhiebe aus und ruft, Pickwick habe sich seine Nummer notiert und alles aufgeschrieben, was er, der Kutscher Sam, gesagt habe. Die Menge - überwiegend Kutscher, also handfeste Burschen - drängt heran und will sich an der Schlägerei beteiligen. Da erscheint ein "langer schmächtiger junger Mann in einem grünen Rocke", im weiteren Verlauf zunächst immer nur "der Fremde" genannt und will wissen, um was es geht. Pickwick erklärt es ihm und beteuert, kein Spion zu sein. Es gelingt dem Fremden, Pickwiick und seine drei Jünger in ein nahegelegenes Wirtshaus zu lotsen, wo er erst einmal rohes Rindfleisch für Pickwicks lädiertes Auge und Branntwein mit heißem Wasser bestellt. 3. Kapitel Eine neue Bekanntschaft. Die Erzählung des wandernden Schauspielers. Eine unangenehme Störung und ein unerfreuliches Zusammentraffen 4. Kapitel Die Erzählung des wandernden Schauspielers 5. Kapitel Ein Tag im Freien. - Neue Freunde. - Eine Einladung aufs Land '' 6. Kapitel ''Ein kurzes Kapitel, in dem unter anderem berichtet wird, wie Mr. Pickwick sich verleiten ließ zu kutschieren, und Mr. Winkle zu reiten, und wie beide damit zurecht kamen. 7. Kapitel Eine altmodische Spielpartie. - Die Erzählung von der Rückkehr des Sträflings 8. Kapitel Wie Mr. Winkle, anstatt auf Mr. Tupman zu zielen und die Krähe zu töten, auf die Krähe schoß und Mr. Tupman traf; wie der Kricketklub von Dingley Dell gegen Muggleton spielte, und wie Muggleton auf Kosten von Dingley Dell speiste nebst andern anziehenden und lehrreichen Vorfällen '' 9. Kapitel ''Das den Satz "Die Liebe ist keine Eisenbahn" in ein helles Licht rückt. 10. Kapitel Entdeckung und Verfolgung In diesem Kapitel taucht der humorvolle und bodenständige Sam Weller auf. Anfangs arbeitet er im White Hart Inn vgl. Artikel zum White Hart Inn in Southwark in der englischsprachigen Wikipedia: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/White_Hart#Southwark,_Londonin The Borough (Southwork). Er wird von Pickwick als Diener und Reisebegleiter engagiert. Er kommentiert die Ereignisse der weiteren Forschungsreise auf seine Art und Weise. Der Kontrast zwischen dem weltfremden Gelehrten Pickwick und dem schlauen Cockney Weller ähnelt dem zwischen Don Quichotte und Sancho Panza. 11. Kapitel Beseitigt auch die letzten Zweifel an Mr. Jingles Uneigennützigkeit 12. Kapitel Abermalige Reise und eine archäologische Entdeckung. Mr. Pickwicks Entschluß, einer Parlamentswahl beizuwohnen und das Manuskript des alten Geistlichen '' 13. Kapitel ''Ein Vorfall von einschneidender Wirkung auf Mr. Pickwicks Leben und Geschichte 14. Kapitel Einiges über die Wahlen in Eatanswill 15. Kapitel Eine kurze Beschreibung der Gesellschaft im "Pfau" und die Erzählung des Reisenden 16. Kapitel In dem ein getreues Konterfei von zwei distinguierten Personen vorkommt sowie eine genaue Beschreibung eines fashionablen Frühstücks, das zur Erneuerung einer alten Bekanntschaft führt. 17. Kapitel Enthält zu viele Abenteuer, um sie kurz angeben zu können. 18. Kapitel Worin mit wenigen Worten zwei Punkte dargetan werden: erstens, die Macht der Krämpfe, und zweitens, die Gewalt der Umstände 19. Kapitel Ein angenehmer Tag mit einem unerfreulichen Schluß 20. Kapitel Zeigt, was für tüchtige Geschäftsleute Doddson & Fogg sind und wie gut sich ihre Schreiber unterhalten. Ein rührendes Wiedersehen zwischen Mr. Weller und seinem Vater und eine Schilderung, welch auserlesene Geister in der "Elster" zusammenkommen. 21. Kapitel In dem der alte Mann sich über sein Lieblingsthema verbreitet und eine Geschichte von einem merkwürdigen Klienten erzählt. 22. Kapitel Mr. Pickwick reist nach Ipswich und erlebt ein romantisches Abenteuer mit einer Dame in mittleren Jahren und gelben Haarwickeln. 23. Kapitel Mr. Samuel Weller bietet alles auf, Mr. Trotter seine Schuld abzuzahlen. 24. Kapitel Mr. Peter Magnus wird eifersüchtig und die Dame in mittleren Jahren so besorgt, daß die Pickwickier Gefahr laufen, dem Arme der Gerechigkeit überliefert zu werden. 25. Kapitel Zeigt neben anderen ergötzlichen Dingen, welche Würde und Unparteilichkeit Mr. Nupkins an den Tag legte und wie Mr. Weller seine Schuld bei Mr. Hiob Trotter mit Zinsenzinsen heimzahlte. 26. Kapitel Enthält einen kurzen Bericht über den weiteren Verlauf der Klagsache Bardell kontra Pickwick. 27. Kapitel Samuel Weller macht eine Wallfahrt nach Dorking und bekommt seine Stiefmutter zu Gesicht. 28. Kapitel Ein heiteres Weihnachtskapitel nebst Erzählung einer Hochzeit und einiger anderer Lustbarkeiten 29. Kapitel Wie die Pickwickier die Bekanntschaft zweier feiner junger Herren machten, und wie sie sich auf dem Eise belustigten. 30. Kapitel Handelt lediglich von Gerichtspraxis und verschiedenen bedeutenden Rechtsgelehrten 31. Kapitel Mr. Bob Sawyer gibt eine lustige Abendgesellschaft in seiner Wohnung im Borough. 32. Kapitel Mr. Weller senior macht einige kritische Bemerkungen über Briefstellerei und Poesie und übt mit Hilfe seines Sohnes Samuel eine kleine Wiedervergeltung an dem hochwürdigen Herrn mit der roten Nase. 33. Kapitel Das einzig und allein einem ausführlichen und wahrheitsgetreuen Bericht über die denkwürdige Gerichtsverhandlung in Sachen Bardell kontra Pickwick gewidmet ist 34. Kapitel Mr. Pickwick beschließt, nach Bath zu gehen. 35. Kapitel Enthält eine authentische Version des Märchens vom Prinzen Bladud und zugleich ein höchst merkwürdiges Malheur, das Mr. Winkle widerfuhr. 36. Kapitel Wie Mr. Winkle aus dem Regen in die Traufe kommt. 37. Kapitel Mr. Samuel Weller wird zum Postillon d'amour ernannt und versieht sein Amt als solcher höchst gewissenhaft. 38. Kapitel Führt Mr. Pickwick in eine neue und interessante Phase im großen Drama des Lebens. 39. Kapitel Wie es Mr. Pickwick in der Fleet erging, was für Schuldgefangene er daselbst antraf und wie er die Nacht zubrachte. 40. Kapitel Worin sich, wie im vorhergehenden, das alte Sprichwort bewährt, daß das Unglück den Menschen mit sonderbaren Schlafkameraden zusammenführt. 41. Kapitel Zeigt, wie Mr. Samuel Weller ins Unglück kommt. 42. Kapitel Mr. Winkles geheimnisvolles Benehmen. Der Kanzleigefangene wird endlich erlöst. 43. Kapitel Schildert eine rührende Zusammenkunft Mr. Samuel Wellers mit seinen Verwandten. Mr. Pickwick besichtigt die kleine Welt, die er bewohnt, und faßt den Entschluß, künftighin so wenig wie möglich mit ihr zu verkehren. 44. Kapitel Ein erschütternder, wenn auch nicht unlustiger Vorfall, herbeigeführt durch die Umsicht der Herren Dodson & Fogg. 45. Kapitel Handelt von Geschäftsangelegenheiten und dem zeitlichen Vorteil der Herren Dodson & Fogg. - Mr. Winkle tritt unter außerordentlichen Umständen wieder auf, und Mr. Pickwicks gutes Herz siegt über seine Hartnäckigkeit. 46. Kapitel Mr. Pickwick erweicht mit Hilfe Samuel Wellers das Herz Mr. Benjamin Allens und besänftigt den Zorn Mr. Robert Sawyers. 47. Kapitel Wie Mr. Pickwick nach Birmingham reiste und Verstärkung an einem höchst unerwarteten Bundesgenossen erhielt. 48. Kapitel Mr. Pickwick trifft einen alten Bekannten. 49. Kapitel Eine wichtige Veränderung in der Familie Weller 50, Kapitel Mr. Jingles und Hiob Trotters letztes Debut. - Abwickelung eines Geschäftes in Grays Inn Square und ein lautes Klopfen an Mr. Perkers Türe 51. Kapitel Enthält einige nähere Umstände betreffs des eben erwähnten Klopfens und unter anderem auch interssante bedeutsame Aufschlüsse in Bezug auf Mr. Snodgraß und eine junge Dame. 52. Kapitel Mr. Salomon Pell ordnet mit Beihilfe eines auslerlesenen Kutscherkomitees die Angelegenheiten Mr. Wellers senior. 53. Kapitel Eine wichtige Beratung zwischen Mr. Pickwick und Sam, der Mr. Weller beiwohnt. - Ein alter Herr in schnupftabakfarbenen Kleidern tritt unerwartet auf. 54. Kapitel In dem der Pickwickklub aufgelöst wird und alles zur größten Zufriedenheit endet. Die Romanfiguren Die Hauptfiguren * Samuel Pickwick, Held des Romans und Gründer des Pickwick Clubs. Er wird von den Illustratoren des Romans - textgetreu - überwiegend als wohlbeleibter Gentleman mit rundlichem glattrasiertem Gesicht, der eine Brille trägt, dargestellt. * Nathaniel Winkle, Pickwicks junger Freund und Reisebegleiter. Er hält sich für sportlich, erweist sich aber als hochgradig ungeschickt im Umgang mit Pferden und Schusswaffen und gefährdet dadurch die Mitreisenden. * Augustust SnodgrassIn der Übersetzung von Gustav Meyrink von 1910 Snodgraß geschrieben, ein weiterer junger Freund und Begleiter. Er hält sich für einen Dichter, allerdings werden seine Werke im Roman nicht erwähnt. * Tracy Tupman; der dritte Reisebegleiter; ein dicker älterer Mann, der sich jedoch für einen romantischen Liebhaber hält. * Sam Weller, Pickwicks Diener; eine Quelle von Sprichwörtern und Ratschlägen * Tony Weller, Sams Vater, ein redseliger Kutscher * Alfred Jingle, ein Wanderschauspieler und Scharlatan; er erzählt gern bizarre Anekdoten in einem ausgefallenen Stakkato-Stil. Nebenfiguren * Joe, "der fette Junge". Er verschlingt große Mengen an Nahrungsmitteln und schläft zu jeder Tageszeit bei jeder Gelegenheit ein. Die Schilderung seines Schlafproblems war Anlass für den medizinischen Begriff "Pickwick-Syndrom". * Job Trotter, Jingles verschlagener Diener, der sich unterwürfig gibt. * Mr. Wardle, besitzt einen Bauernhof in Dingley Dell, ein Freund Pickwicks. Die beiden treffen sich bei der Truppenparade in Rochester. Joe ist Wardles Diener. * Rachel Wardle, alte Jungfer und Wardles Schwester; sie versucht, mit dem skrupellosen Jingle durchzubrennen. * Mr. Perker, zunächst Wardles, später Pickwicks Anwalt * Mary, "eine wohlgeformte Magd" und Sam Wellers "Schatz" * Mrs. Martha Bardell, Pickwicks verwitwete Vermieterin, die ihn wegen eines Bruches eines angeblichen Heiratsversprechens verklagt * Emily Wardle, eine von Wardles Töchtern, sehr angetan von Snodgrass * Arabella Allen, eine Freundin von Emily Wardle und Schwester von Ben Allen. Im späteren Teil des Romans brennt sie mit Winkle durch und heiratet ihn. * Benjamin "Ben" Allen, Arabellas Bruder; ein verbummelter Medizinstudent * Robert "Bob" Sawyer, Ben Allens Freund und Kommilitone Adaptionen Der Roman diente häufig als Vorlage für Kinofilme, Fernsehfilme und Hörspiele: * 1913 - The Pickwick Papers, ein Stummfilm mit John Bunny als Samuel Pickwick * 1921 - The Adventures of Mr. Pickwick, ein verlorengegangener Stummfilm mit Frederick Volpe und Hubert Woodward * 1936 - Die erste im Fernsehen übertragene Aufführung der Oper Pickwick von Albert Coates * 1938 - The Pickwick Papers, Hörspiel-Bearbeitung in Orson Welles' Mecury Theater on the Air * 1952 - Kinofilm * 1985 - Zeichentrickfilm * 1984 strahlte BBC eine 12-teilige Minifernsehserie aus, in der Nigel Stock, Alan Parnaby, Clive Swift und Patrick Malahide mitspielten Theaterstücke, Opern, Musicals Bereits 1837 gab es einen frühen Versuch einer Umsetzung des Romans in ein Theaterstück mit Liedern vom W. T. Moncrieff mit dem Titel Samuel Weller, or, The Pickwickians. 1871 wurde das Theaterstück Bardell versus Pickwick von John Hollingshead aufgeführt. Die erste erfolgreiche musikalische Umsetzung war das Stück Pickwick (auch: Pickwick, A Dramatic Cantata) von Francis Burnand und Edward Solomon, das am 7. Februar 1889 Premiere am Comedy Theatre hatte. Das Musical Pickwick von Cyril Ornadel, Wolf Mankowitz und Leslie Bricusse hatte 1963 in Manchester Premiere, kam dann aber ins West End Theatre''vgl. den Artikel West End theatre in der englischsprachigen Wikipedia https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/West_End_theatre. Das Musical war in London ein großer Erfolg mit 694 Vorstellungen, fiel jedoch am Broadway 1965 durch. Das Musical wurde 1969 von der BBC verfilmt unter dem Titel ''Pickwick mit Harry Secombe und Roy Castle, die schon beim Musical mit den selben Rollen mitgewirkt hatten. Das Lied If I Ruled the World wurde ein Hit für Secombe und wurde später auch von andren Sängern wie Tony Bennett und Sammy Davis Jr. gesungen. Teile aus den Pickwick Papers wurden in Charles Dickens' Ghost Stories verwendet, einem Zeichentrickfilm von Emerald City Films (1987). Die Editionsgeschichte Der Roman erschien zunächst von März 1836 bis Oktober 1837 in 18 Fortsetzungen in Heftform im Lauf von 20 Monaten. Die letzte Folge war von doppelter Länge und kostete zwei Shillings. Im Mai 1837 gab es keine Fortsetzung, weil Dickens infolge der Trauer um seine Schwägerin Mary Hogarth nicht in der Lage war, die Abgabefrist einzuhalten. Die Art des Erscheinens bestimmte die Struktur des Romans, die vor allem in den Anfangskapiteln als eher chaotisch erscheint. Dickens nahm sich die Kritik zu Herzen und erstellte bei späteren Romanen genaue Pläne, die er dann ausarbeitete. Die ersten beiden Folgen hatte der Zeichner Seymour wesentlich geprägt, sie enthielten vier Zeichnungen und nur 24 Seiten Text. Nach Seymours Tod bekam der Text mehr Gewicht: nun waren es zwei Zeichnungen und 32 Seiten Text. Ab der 4. Folge wurden die Illustrationen von H. K. "Phiz" Browne gefertigt. Phiz arbeitete dann noch 23 Jahre lang mit Dickens zusammen. Auch andere Künstler haben in der Folgezeit den Roman illustriert, sei es für Raubdrucke, sei es in der Hoffnung, ihre Graphiken würden in späteren Auflagen mit aufgenommen als zusätzliche Illustrationen. Joseph Grego gab 1899 eine Sammlung von 350 Pickwick Paper -Illustrationen mit Anmerkungen und Kommentaren in seinem Buch Pictorial Wickwickiania heraus. Literarische Vorbilder Dickens hat als Jugendlicher etliche bekannte Schelmenromane des 18. Jahrhunderts gelesen wie Roderick Random, Peregrine Pickel, Humphry Clinker, Tom Jones, The Vicar of Wakefield, Gil Blas und Don Quixote. Einzelnachweise und Anmerkungen Weblinks * https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Die_Pickwickier Artikel Die Pickwickier in der deutschsprachigen Wikipedia * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Pickwick_Papers Artikel The Pickwick Papers in der englischsprachigen Wikipedia Kategorie:Roman Kategorie:Roman von Charles Dickens